Creep-E
Creep-E is a wrestler from the world of CAW made by MrCreepyBoss. He is currently signed to XWP & ECCW, the latter of which where he is the current United States Champion. XWP (2016-present) Season 1: Winning Streak & Various Feuds Creep-E would make his XWP Debut beating a local competitor named Adam Abbot at Outlaw. He would then enter a feud with Silvio after he beat Silvio at Conflict. After the match, Creep-E would attack Silvio leading to a rematch at Summerslam which Creep-E would win despite Silvio attacking him before the match. At Nightmares, Creep-E would extend his undefeated streak to 4-0 when he beat Joshie P. On the Survivor Series pre-show, Creep-E would represent Raw against Smackdown's Demon Spyke which Creep-E would win. At Royal Rumble, Creep-E would eliminate 6 Superstars (Connor, Jay Samoa, Gore, Kev Deisal, Scott Razor & Roacher) before being eliminated by Sean Avery. On the Raw after Royal Rumble, Creep-E would make his first ever Raw match beating Angel Alexander in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying match. At Danger Zone, Creep-E would be eliminated second after being hit with a big move by everybody still in the match last by a Clothesline from Curtis Stunt. This was the first time Creep-E was pinned. At WrestleMania, Creep-E would be beat for the first time one on one by Joshie P. Season 2: Hiatus & Return After WrestleMania, Creep-E would go on a hiatus missing several months of action. However on the Raw after Summerslam, Creep-E was announced as one of 5 Raw Superstars in the 5 on 5 Gauntlet Match at Bragging Rights. At Bragging Rights, Creep-E would eliminate Joshie P & Johnny Extreme before being eliminated by Anthony Payne. At Nightmares, he would be unsuccessful in his attempt to become YouTube Heavyweight Champion. At WrestleMania 2, Creep-E would face YouTube Champion CM Puma in a losing effort. Season 3: YouTube Heavyweight Champion At Royal Bash, Creep-E would team with his surprise partner Alieus in a losing effort against AJ Carter & Benjamin Sullivan of the Faces of Fear. On the Raw after Summerslam, Creep-E would defeat Sean Avery to win the YouTube Heavyweight Championship. At Nightmares, he would defend the Championship against James Falcon after accepting the challenge laid to him by James the same night he won the Title. At Nightmares, Creep-E would lose the YouTube Title after a James Falcon surprised Creep-E with a roll up. After the match, Creep-E would attack Falcon who taunted him because of the surprise loss. At Survivor Series & WrestleMania, Creep-E would have opportunities against the YouTube Champion James Falcon & Puma respectively, coming up short both times. Season 4: Anarchy Champion On the 19th July 2019, Creep-E would make his first appearance for XWP winning the Anarchy Championship outside of Francaios' house. He would lose the Title later that day at a Live Event against Silvio. ECCW (2017-present) Hardcore & United States Champion Creep-E would make his ECCW Debut the night after WrestleMania losing in a Fatal 4 Way Number 1 Contenders Match to the IC Title. At Total Domination, Creep-E would quickly win the Hardcore Title and quickly lose it due to the 24/7 Rule. At Xplosion, Creep-E would become the first ECCW United States Champion beating Demon Spyke. He would retain the Title at Path of Exile against Basher Malone. At Royal Rumble, Creep-E would lose the US belt to Zachary Welch in a Fatal 4 Way Match. At an ECCW Live Event, Creep-E would win the ECCW Internet Title. At WrestleMania, Creep-E would retain his Internet Title against PJ Skillz. At Viral Threat, Creep-E would lose his Internet Championship to Zack Thompson. Championships & Accomplishments ECCW: * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 1x * ECCW United States Champion - 1x * ECCW Internet Champion - 1x XWP: * XWP YouTube Heavyweight Champion - 1x * XWP Internet Champion - 1x * XWP Anarchy Champion - 1x IWA: * IWA Internet Champion - 1x